crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Arashi no Giakurabu
Arashi no Giakurabu (嵐のギアクラブ) is the 10th episode of Crush Gear Nitro. It was originally aired in Japan on April 6, 2003. Synopsis Plot Masaru is very excited about the upcoming Gear Koshien and talks about it to TB before handing out an entry form for the tournament to him. Hidetoshi points out that the tournament requires team participation, which makes both of them to check the details on the form. TB and Masaru go to a building located at the back of the school, where one of its rooms is the headquarters of an already established Crush Gear club. As soon as Masaru opens the door, they find a group of girls who are changing their clothes. This causes the embarassed girls to throw things at both of them before Masaru shuts the door. Moments later, three of the girls come out of the room and try to reason with TB and Masaru. The girls laugh after hearing their replies; they are about to leave when Masaru stops them and tells the boys' intentions to enter Gear Koshien. Since the girls ignore his words, Masaru challenges them for a Gear Fight. The girls show their Crush Gears, Fancy Scorpio which are described as perfect Gears and have different flower stickers and front weapon colors to differentiate with one another. TB is amazed by their Gears and begins to talk with the leader of the girls, Anjou until he is reminded by Masaru about the battle. The Field Car arrives at the school compound after Anjou calls Firudo-ya. Masaru and TB are prepared to do battle with the three girls. Anjou orders her teammates, Takayama and Yamamoto to use the slip stream technique. After that, Masaru's Gear is continuously attacked by the Fancy Scorpios before managing to go up the ramp. Mach Justice is about to counterattack Anjou's Gear (Fancy Scorpio Rose) until Thunder Breaker stops the former from doing so, causing Masaru's Gear to be overturned and the girls to emerge victorious from the duel. Masaru sadly asks TB what the latter had done, in which TB apologizes to him. Takayama then throws Mach Justice towards Masaru before the girls walk away and laugh. Shortly thereafter, Hidetoshi and his sidekicks go towards Masaru and TB, followed by Natsumi. She tells them about creating their own club as well as explaining about Anjou, such as the latter's father being the PTA chairman of the school and how Anjou received her birthday present from Yuu. Everyone agrees to form a new Crush Gear club after Natsumi asks Hidetoshi about it. At the staffroom, Masaru and his friends talk to Ms. Funaki about their idea of forming the club until Masaru drags his little brother who has just entered there. As the conversation goes on, Ms. Funaki states about having a teacher for the club's adviser, in which Natsumi chooses her. Ms. Funaki eventually accepts after the children plead her for the said position. Later at the school's gate, Masaru and his friends are distributing flyers to promote their new club, with TB being popular among the schoolgirls. Then, Masaru and his friends are seen gathering under a tree, with Masaru dribbling a ball and balancing himself on top of it. Being agitated after falling off, Masaru kicks the ball into the bush which causes the ball to hit Kouda's head. The children see a tent set up by Kouda not far from the tree. Hidetoshi tries to convince him to join the club, but Kouda is angry and starts chasing them. At the same time, the PTA chairman is walking with the school principal when the furious Kouda kicks the ball and accidentally hits the former's head. It appears to the Mahha brothers that the PTA chairman is actually Anjou's father when the principal says the chairman's name. The scene cuts to the school's office where the principal strongly disapproves of the Crush Gear club formed by Masaru and his friends. The said children are at the classroom after that, with Hidetoshi and his sidekicks leaving before a boy appears at the front door. Hidetoshi is seen lying down on a bench at the park when Kondo and Saito remind him that he will miss the chance to face Yuu in the tournament. After remembering his previous battle against Yuu, Hidetoshi sits up and sees Masaru and the others coming with a new club member. Hidetoshi recognizes the new member, Iwashimizu who was placed second in the exhibition match at the Sanama building. The next day, Masaru and his friends hand over a request letter to the principal regarding their Crush Gear club when Anjou and her teammates enter the office. He eventually challenges her to a battle, this time it is him alone against the three girls. Masaru makes various preparations with his friends for the rematch, including learning TB's IOD timing method (the "une, deux" counting), Crush Gear practice at the empty swimming pool, fixing Mach Justice with Iwashimizu's assistance, and even jogging. As the rematch between Masaru and the three girls begin, the Fancy Scorpios initiate their slip stream technique and Mach Justice goes on top of Fancy Scorpio Rose after being tossed in the air. Much to the girls' shock, Masaru's Gear triggers the IOD system and casts a hurricane attack which causes the other two Fancy Scorpios to be thrown out of the ring. Even though Anjou is the only one pitting against Masaru now, she fights back and her Gear goes in the middle of the ramps' shaft while waiting to attack Mach Justice which has been in mid-air. This causes Masaru's Gear to be trapped by Fancy Scorpio Rose's front weapon. Under Iwashimizu's suggestion, Mach Justice moves its VT Chassis to the back and starts spinning until the Gear is released from that owned by Anjou. Fancy Scorpio Rose is trapped at the end of the ramp after trying to get Mach Justice by using its special attack, Rose Dance. This makes Masaru to take the opportunity to throw the weakened Gear out of the ring. Seeing Masaru celebrating his victory with his friends, Ms. Funaki talks to the principal when the PTA chairman arrives at the school compound. Anjou wishes Masaru and his club luck for Gear Koshien after talking to her father and being reconciled by Masaru. Trivia * One of the schoolgirls who tries to get the flyers from TB has the resemblance of Kaoru Hanano of Crush Gear Turbo from the back. Category:Crush Gear Nitro episodes